Solo le pasa a ella
by Pianist Bread
Summary: —Bueno, al menos sigue siendo dulce. (Intentos de reto exprés del foro El Abrevadero. Todos incluyen a Hinata.)
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer** : Naruto no me pertenece. Sería más pink.

 **Resumen** : Para todos es sabido que jamás -del verbo nunca en tu puta vida-, hay que avergonzar a Hinata frente a Menma, pero Sasuke es un idiota.

 **Palabras** : 492

 **Información** : Es un intento del reto exprés del foro El Abrevadero. No sé qué coño hice. Sinceramente. Basado en las personalidades Road To Ninja. ¿Lenguaje mal sonante? ¿OoC?

 **Reto:** Escribe sobre una prenda de Ropa. El brasier rompe noviazgos y las tetas rompe amistades.

* * *

 **Brasier**

Hinata y Sasuke son mejores amigos desde que tienen uso de razón. Sus padres se emborrachaban juntos incluso desde antes que ellos nacieran, y luego de niños, cada cierto tiempo hacían reuniones de clanes para seguir haciéndolo con alguna excusa, dejándolos al cuidado de Itachi hasta que decidían que era suficiente sake por la semana. Se conocían todas las mañas y todos los secretos, como uña y mugre. Claro, hasta cumplir los quince años, cuando a Hinata le empezaron a crecer los pechos, y estos no parecían tener afán algún de detenerse.

Justo en ese momento, Sasuke se dio cuenta que realmente le gustaban las chicas con tetas grandes y a Hinata, los chicos malos. Entonces, él se declaraba con todo lo que sabía de ella a su favor, y ella lo mandaba a volar importándole una mierda. De todas formas, su amistad no se rompería por nimiedades.

Y así pasaron los años, siendo rechazado una y otra, y otra vez. Hasta que por obra de alguna deidad que no conocían, pero que ya amaban, alguien entró en el corazón del Uchiha y dejó de importarle el tamaño de las tetas. La mayoría del tiempo.

—¿No te duelen al entrenar?—pregunta curioso el moreno mirando directamente al escote de la Hyuga.

—¿No te duele ser tan imbécil?—le devuelve la pregunta rodando los ojos.

—Solo cuando me golpeas—y una sonrisa digna de comercial de dentífrico se asoma en su rostro—. ¿de verdad no te molestan?

—No son tan grandes como tú crees, el brasier las hace así—Hinata posa sus manos por debajo de sus pechos tratando de envolverlos completamente, a penas lográndolo—, ¿lo ves? Caben en mis manos.

Un carraspeo suena cercano, y es entonces cuando la chica se da cuenta de que Sasuke ha estado burlándose de ella todo el tiempo. Menma los mira con indiferencia unos pasos más adelante con los brazos cruzados en molestia.

—Si tienes tiempo de manosearte las tetas frente a Uchiha—comenta el rubio—, supongo que ya terminaste los papeles que pidió mi padre. Te doy diez minutos.

Y cuando Namikaze desaparece en una nube de humo, Hinata siente que debería castrar al Uchiha en ese mismo instante con un juken bien puesto en las bolas. O mejor aún. Hacer que Sakura lo haga por ella.

—Me vengaré—sonríe siniestramente, y Sasuke suda nervioso al no recibir ningún golpe—, y te dolerá.

Y desaparece a cumplir el mandado del hokage.

—En qué me metí ahora.

Pasan los días, y Hinata actúa dulce y cariñosa con él. Y Sasuke realmente teme por su vida. Hasta que la bomba explota.

Es sábado en la noche, está en su departamento, listo para tener una noche de sexo desenfrenado con su novia, cuando esta le lanza en la cara un brasier. Uno real. Doble D. Joder.

—¡Ahora mismo me dices de quién coño es este brasier o juro que te castro, gilipollas!

Jodida Hinata y sus jodidas venganzas.

* * *

 **N/A:** Resulta que soy la única en mi gremio (junto con la líder) y ya me estresa un poquito el tema de que no puedo escribir rápido. So. Si esto no suma puntos, me pego un tiro (?).


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer**

: Naruto no me pertenece. Sería más pink.

 **Resumen** : —Bueno, al menos sigue siendo dulce.

 **Palabras** : 414

 **Información** : Es un intento del reto exprés del foro El Abrevadero. Nabruto.

 **Reto** : Un festival.

* * *

 **Pura**

Naruto siempre había amado los días de festival. Las luces, los juegos, las mascaras, todo diversión pura -sumándole que nadie le expulsaba ni agredía, porque parecia un niño normal-.

Oh, sí, realmente los amaba.

Hasta que creció, fue reconocido y consiguió una novia. Ahora, los odia con todo su ser y alma.

—Abuela—hace morritos como un niño pequeño y luego frunce el ceño cuando la antigua hokage lo ignora—, vieja Tsu...

Un zapato le llega directo al rostro seguido de un dulce y preocupado "Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien?"

—No me llames vieja, niñato.

—Pero, vie...—se interrumpe a sí mismo al verla sacarse el otro zapato, traga sonoramente mientras se soba el lugar donde el anterior proyectil había caído—... ajam, Tsunade-sama.

—Ya deja de quejarte, Naruto—la nombrada baja el zapato, y vuelve a poner manos a la obra—, deberías estar feliz.

Sí, claro. Bufa por lo bajo, muy feliz.

Hinata le sonríe como puede desde su posición, intentando darle calma. Con sus 20 años, la vergüenza y la timidez casi la habían abandonado por completo, y aún así, se sentía algo incómoda.

—Todo saldrá bien, Naruto-kun—sostiene el aire con las mejillas sonrojadas al sentir como Tsunade tocaba lugares que no debería—, n-no te preocupes.

—Pero...—se deja caer al suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza con un puchero—, ¿no podía ser Ino o Sakura? ¿Porqué a mi Hinata-Chan la tienen que ver tan bonita todos los babosos del concurso?

Tsunade rueda los ojos, terminando de ajustar el pecho en el vestido y da dos pasos hacia atrás para apreciar su árduo trabajo. Tardó más de un mes en convencerla de participar, pero el resultado era verdaderamente gratificante. Ninguna otra aldea les podría ganar.

Hinata pareciera brillar con su sola presencia. El cabello ligeramente trenzado hacia el costado, las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios rosados y la piel de porcelana. Una pequeña brisa primaveral mueve su vestido y cabello, y la luz del sol a sus espaldas la hacen parecer un dulce ángel caído del cielo. Sí. Nadie podría reflejar la pureza y la inocencia de la primavera como lo hace Hinata Hyuga.

—Porque tu novia es la chica más dulce y pura de la aldea—se pone las manos en la cadera y voltea a ver al rubio.

El sonrojo de su rostro y como evita mirarla a la cara con nerviosismo, la hacen comprender y negar con la cabeza. Estos niños de hoy.

—Bueno, al menos sigue siendo dulce.

* * *

 **N/A:** Me mudé. Ahora vivo sola. Es horrible.


End file.
